csifandomcom-20200225-history
Bill Ryan
|occupation = Oncologist Serial killer |status = Incarcerated |actor = William Ragsdale |appearance = Tressed to Kill }}"You think you know me! You don't know me at all." Dr. Bill Ryan, a.k.a. "The Shear Stalker", was a serial killer appearing in season twelve of CSI:Crime Scene Investigation. Background Not a lot of details are revealed about Ryan's early life other than that he worked as an oncologist. While he was interning, he killed his cancer-sick mother with a morphine overdose to put her out of her misery. Finishing his medical training, he became an oncologist. One of his patients was Lucinda Kemp, an aging, cancer-sick celebrity who looked a lot like his mother. When he treated her, memories of treating his mother returned to him, which is why he became heartbroken when the treatment ended and she began hiring a wig maker, Jeffrey Fitzgerald, to make wigs for her. Bill then started sneaking up on young women in public places and cutting of lengths of their hair, eventually taking hairs from a total of 24 women. Once he had enough hairs to make short braids, he became a serial killer, recreating his victims in his mother's image and killing them the same way he killed her. Season 12 In the episodes previous to Tressed to Kill, it is implied that he selected his targets during that time; as several women filed reports of their hair being cut off. Tressed to Kill After Dr. Ryan treated Lucinda Kemp, her appearance and condition triggered in his mind the memories of when he murdered his mother with an overdose of Morphine. He decided to label his victims before harming them, he would stalk his victims that closely resemble his mother. Then at the opportune time he would cut their hair and escape before they would notice some of their hair was gone. After he had gathered enough hair from women he would find one of his victims, Eva Byron was the first, then he would murder her. He beat her up, gouged her eyes out, so she couldn't see, dressed her up in his mother's old clothes, dyed her hair blonde, put make up on her and play a 1970s love song in the background. He then killed her by giving her an overdose of morphine and left a short braid of the hairs he took from the women whose hair he cut in her throat. Morgan Brody and Sara Sidle met with him for information about Lucinda Kemp, they had no idea of his real intentions at this time; he put on a very convincing act of sympathizing with Morgan when she said she was scared of the Serial Killer. After this he carried on with his next victim, who was Paula Bingham, after he blinded her, she managed to escape and call D.B. Russell on speed dial. Bill quickly stamped on the phone, dragged Paula to the bathroom and slit her throat, he left immediately as he knew the Police were coming, he did not have time to dress her and pose her and he left the scene in a mess. He left a key piece of DNA and the CSI team managed to track him. Sara and Morgan confronted him again in the hospital, he tried to run but he was caught by the Police. When he was interrogated he felt no remorse and claimed he was doing it for his mother. He was then incarcerated or put in an institution due to his mental state. Modus Operandi "You are a '''very' meticulous man, Dr Ryan." "''Kind of a momma's boy, actually." -Sara Sidle and D.B. Russell confronting Dr. Bill Ryan. Bill targeted slender women who were Caucasian, in their 20's and had long, dark hair. All of his murder victims had had their hair cut by him prior to his attack on them. After breaking into their apartments, he would subdue them and tie them to a chair; his third victim was drugged with suxamethonium chloride. Once Bill had them under control, he would blind them somehow; Eva Byron's eyes were gouged out and those of Joyce Debernardi, and presumably Paula Bingham, were blinded with ammoniac. Bill would then change their appearance so they resembled his mother by dying their hair blonde, attaching hair extensions made from lengths of Lucinda Kemp's old hair onto it, applying lipstick and mascara to their faces, dressing them in vintage 1970s dresses and sunglasses and killing them by injecting an overdose of morphine into their carotid arteries. He would also leave a short braid of the strains of hair he cut off from all of his 24 prior victims in their throats post-mortem. Before leaving, he would also set a 1970s or 1960s love song to play in the background. Bill killed Paula Bingham, whose makeover was interrupted, by apparently slashing her throat. Known Victims *His unnamed mother *Eva Byron *Joyce Debernardi *Paula Bingham *Note: He did cut the hair of over twenty women, although they weren't harmed. Trivia *He may be based on the real life serial killer Harold Shipman http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harold_Shipman, who was a doctor who gave his patients overdoses of Morphine, as he witnessed his mother being injected with Morphine by her doctor to end her suffering after dying of cancer. This is similar to Bill Ryan's background and his Modus Operandi. *He was the first serial killer D.B. Russell had tried to catch in Las Vegas and the first criminal to have a psychological effect on D.B Russell after he killed someone Russell swore to protect. Appearances *Season 12 **"Tressed to Kill" Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males